Family Matters
by LoveAngel1705
Summary: Gibbs never knew Abby would be the key to getting to know his only daughter.
1. Siouto Family

I don't own anything and this is my first crack at an NCIS fic. Just let me know what you think. Should I continue?

NCIS

Watching from afar, it looked like special effects from a cop show or something that she had seen her mother and father watching once when she was supposed to be asleep.

Kelly felt the tears fall down her face. This would be the last time she would ever see her mom, body burning in a car, so no one would ever know how she really died. Kelly knew that she would never be able to see her dad either.

She walked back to her new family, wanting desperately to wait for her dad. Witness Protection Services made it clear, though. Kelly Gibbs and Abigail Richards were to be put with a family to protect them from the men that killed their parents.

The only comfort that she had at that moment was that one of her two best friends, Abby Richards was going with her. She had only met Abby when they witnessed the murders, but she had quickly become very close.

They would become sisters united under their new adoptive parents and never allowed to be around their old life ever again.

NCIS

Abby Sciuto walked into her lab, and turned on the music. As per routine, she woke up her mass spectrometer and computers. She pulled out the letter that just came from her sister. They hadn't seen each other in a little over seven years, because her sister was undercover with the FBI for a top secret mission.

_Abs,_

_I'm coming home! My mission is over and I can't wait to see you. I will be there in just a couple of hours from when you get this. I'm getting off the plane and heading straight to your lab. Just make sure that you have me a visitor's pass or whatever. I can't wait to see where you work, maybe meet your friends. _

_Hugs,_

_Kel_

Abby jumped into the air, punching it ruthlessly. "YES!" she screamed.

"Glad you're so happy Abs." Tony said as he walked into her lab, evidence bags in hand.

"My sister's coming. I haven't seen her in years. She's going to be here in a few hours."

"I didn't even know you had a sister. Does she look more Angel…?" Tony started, but was quickly cut off.

"As I once told Timmy, I am one of the few people in the world who could kill you and never get caught." Tony's eyes grew big, as he mechanically handed Abby the evidence bag before backing slowly away and out of the lab.

Abby knew there was only one problem, one thing she had made sure to never say to Kelly.

Neither of them ever talked about their first families, the ones they had before they were Siuto sisters. Abby was 98 percent sure that Gibbs was her sister's biological father, but she had never mentioned it to either of them.

Kelly had never told her anything about her parents or family. The only Abby knew was that her last name had been changed from Gibbs, and Kelly knew nothing about her biological family either.

It was some unspoken rule to which they had always adhered. Gibbs' story was so much like what the people at Witness Protection had sold to the public, not to mention the last name.

She had always made it a point to not mention Gibbs, some instinctive part of her wanted to keep her to herself. She loved Gibbs and Kelly. The idea of losing either of them scared her a bit.

Abby knew that the fear was completely unfounded, but sometimes fears are irrational.

Abby was ridiculously excited to see her sister again, but she hoped that Kelly didn't freak out if Gibbs really was her father.

"What've you got for me Abs?" Gibbs' voice climbed into ears, shocking her out of her reverie.

"Gibbs, you're not supposed to be here. I'm not done yet." She said.

"Obviously," Gibbs noted, pointed at the bag of evidence that was still in her hand from Tony earlier

Gibbs didn't have to say anything. His imploring glare pushed the words right out of Abby's mouth.

"I can't tell you Gibbs. I can't. It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just can't," Abby grabbed Bert and squeezed needing the comfort. "All I can say is my sister is coming soon. Nothing else. I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry Gibbs. I…"

Gibbs pulled a Caf-Pow out of nowhere (seemingly), "Just get back to work, Abs. I'll find out eventually anyway." Gibbs turned and walked out.

"That's what scares me."

NCIS

Kelly was so excited. When she had taken the mission, the FBI had conveniently left out just how long it was going to take away from her family. She played with the visitor tag, as she stood in the elevator she was told to take so someone would show her to Abby's lab.

The doors opened to a large area with several desk areas. A woman sat at her desk, but looked up at the open door. Her dark hair curled into a gentle twist, and Kelly could only guess this was the Ziva that Abs had complained about right after the death of her friend, Kate.

Kelly had known even then that it was only Abby's way of mourning Kate. There was a chance that she could like Ziva, and she was afraid to let someone else into that place in her heart. She had been the same way when she had lost her biological mother and met the adoptive mother, mom.

"Is there anything you need?" Ziva prodded.

"I was told someone up here could show me to the forensics lab." Kelly told her.

"Special agent Ziva David. You are?"

"Kelly Siuto. I'm here to see my sister, Abby."

.


	2. Stupid lick?

Ziva David watched Abby's sister from a chair in the lab. The two girls did not resemble each other, so she was not planning to leave the girl alone until she had assurance from Abby. Abby and her had just recently become friends, but the protectiveness that she held for Tony and McGee still held true for Abby.

Ziva watched as the girl, Kelly, started messing with Abby's music to play something she was almost curtain…no…. certain maybe…Abby would not enjoy.

Kelly looked nothing like Abby, but she looked very familiar. Ziva just could not seem to place where she had seen the girl before.

She could hear Abby and Ducky's voices heading toward the lab, and stood immediately. She could almost hear a menacing tone in her friends' voice as she firmly said, "Who's in my lab? Tony, if you've done something…."

Ziva noticed that Abby stopped short seeing Kelly, before a wide smile spread across her face, and heard Kelly's voice for the very first time since she introduced herself.

"Your music sucks Abs." Ziva could only gawk at Kelly, who smirked at the fun-loving Goth.

"Coming from the queen of pop, I don't think so Kels." She immediately launched into her arms.

"She is really your sister, yes?" Ziva commented.

"Thanks for helping her down here Ziva." Abby said smiling at the Israeli.

In that moment, Ducky spoke, "Come, Ziva. Did you know mother once fostered a child? His name was…"

Abby giggled to herself as Ziva followed dutifully, rolling her eyes to the story Dr. Mallard began.

"I got your letter this morning Kel. I'm so happy to see you." Abby said, retightening her grip on her sister.

"Ab, I… need… to… BREATHE!"

Abby let go smiling, "I missed you. How long do you get to stay here?"

"A while, and I missed you too. I went by and spoke to dad, signed to mom of course, before I headed here. They're doing okay and said to send their love."

"I'm just glad you are back. Did you finally finish the mission?"

Neither girl heard the door open and another person enter. They just continued talking.

"My part, yeah. Apparently whichever poor person takes my place will be there for around twelve years. I really wish they would've let me know before I left that I would be there so long."

"Can you even tell me where you were?" Abby didn't notice the small audience gathering behind her sister.

"Fornell, the Director, someone would have my head. Oath after sworn statement until I wanted to use my gun." Abby simply laughed.

"Figures, Fornell always was a…" Abby began, but her sister joined her for the last word, "prick."

"Don't you have some work you need to get back to Abs? I can always sit and watch while he do whatever you do with the whats'its and gizmos…"

A voice from behind Kelly said, "What the hell is going on here Abby? Where's my evidence?"

"Oh Gibbs, just who I wanted to see…" Abby began leading Gibbs over to her machines. Tony and McGee stared at the girl they'd never met, while Ziva joined Gibbs and Abby as Abby showed a computerized version of the events at the crime scene.

Kelly, on the other hand, could only stare at the silver haired man talking to her sister. Abby had called him Gibbs. Gibbs. Kelly could feel her heart racing in her chest.

There was no doubt in her mind.

She had found her father, her dad, her real, biological father.

Some part of her wanted desperately to run over and give him what could only by classified as an Abby hug. The rational part bade her to stand still.

She had been taken into Witness Protection because two of the men who killed her mother had never been caught. They had always said that searching for him could easily mean death for either him or herself.

She could not risk that. It wasn't an option.

Her dad stood just in front of her, talking to her sister, and yet he seemed further away than he had been all the years she had been Kelly Sciuto.

"You're Abby's sister, I assume?" The man's voice brought her out of her fantasy world.

"Yeah, Kelly, and by the way you're staring at me, I'd say you would be Tony, which would make you either Timmy or McGee. I assume it's Timothy McGee, but her letters interchanged the names so much I started to wonder."

"More like Probie, right McGeek?"

A small smile set across her face, "Definitely Tony."

"DiNozzo, McGee, either one of you paying attention here." Gibbs spoke up after slapping Tony on the head, bringing our attention to them.

Part of Kelly wanted to speak up and tell him that she was distracting them, but she couldn't seem to get her voice to worry.

"Sorry Boss," McGee automatically responded, followed by the simple statement, "Sign of weakness, McGee."

Apparently this was common practice, thought Kelly, when she saw Tony pass along the head-slap to McGee.

Without another word, the team followed their leader out the door.

Kelly stared at them as they left, yet had no idea how long she stared at the door before turning back to her sister.

"Well, I guess they've mastered the art of the stupid-lick." Kelly told her, while trying desperately to not let on what was going on in her head.

Abby chose to ignore the fact that Kelly's reaction had confirmed that she was right. Gibbs was Kelly's dad.

Something inside of her was happy for her sister.

She was also jealous though, for several reasons.

One, Gibbs and her were close, really close. Finding out about Kelly could ruin her relationship with him.

Two, it could also ruin her relationship with her sister.

Three, it opened up possibilities of problems with Witness Protection.

Mostly though, Abby just really had no idea how to handle the situation.

"I'll meet you at your place, Abby." Kelly said distractedly, and Abby simply nodded telling her sister to go on home.

Abby couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs had been playing closer attention or even looked at her, would Gibbs even know that she was his daughter? He hadn't seen Kelly since she was a little girl.

NCIS

Watching Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been his job ever since his oldest brother had been put away for the murders of Shannon Gibbs and Bridget Richards.

His brother had been sure that once everything had died down, Gibbs' daughter would've searched for her father.

He smirked.

His brother had been right.

Kelly Gibbs would help him find the Richards girl.

Then, he would tie up the loose ends and retrieve the piece that would bring about the destruction of the United States.

Kelly Gibbs.

Abigail Richards.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Any other person who dared to get in his way on his mission.

He saw the girl that he was certain was Kelly Gibbs.

He changed tartgets, following her.

In weeks, it would be done.

His brother avenged, and the attack could finally be set into motion.

All that was left to do was set up his interrogation and kidnapping of the girl whose testimony locked his brother behind prison bars.

He flipped his phone open, and said "Found her."


	3. Firecracker

Thanks so much for the reviews and for adding my story to your alert lists. I appreciate it so much.

NCIS

Kelly was beyond pissed, too upset. She couldn't exactly go to Abby's place at that moment. She needed to calm down, cool off before she said something she would regret.

How could Abby not tell her that she worked with her dad?

Kelly knew now just how bad of an idea that had been. One martini later and she knew something was wrong. She felt her body numb and her mind swim. Looking up at the bartender, she realized just how familiar the bartender looked.

Her head pictured the man who killed her mother all those years ago. It wasn't him. Kelly knew that for sure, but a few seconds later she knew why he was familiar. He had been in the alley that night and had run at the command of the man her testimony, along with Abby's, had put behind bars.

Kelly consciously dropped her wallet, knowing it would hopefully bring someone to report her missing, either that or a huge credit card debt. There was a chance that she'd be dead before she could even have to pay the debt.

It was a chance, but a necessary chance.

Desperately, she attempted to force her legs to step out toward the door, but her legs felt like they were made of jelly.

Kelly heard the shout behind her, and felt strong arms raise her into a standing position. She fought desperately, but her body just wouldn't comply with her mind's instruction. This was the first time she could remember not having control over her own body and she felt completely restricted and scared.

She wasn't afraid for herself. Part of her wished she had ESP. She needed to make sure Abby was okay.

Although she had been angry with Abby, she trusted and loved her sister as much as anyone could ever be loved.

NCIS

McGee walked into the bullpen, looking frustrated and muttering to himself.

"What is the matter, McGee?" Ziva asked him.

"Something's wrong with Abby, Ziva. If I can't get through to her there's only one person who can is…" McGee told her.

Ziva finished for him, seeing the man in question turning the corner, "Gibbs"

Apparently Gibbs had heard, because he walked straight to the elevator. Pressing the down button, he descended to Abby's lab. Ziva and McGee took the stairs, wanting to know exactly what was happening with Abby.

Unusually, music wasn't blaring. Abby sat in a corner hugging both her knees and Burt with everything she could. The last time someone had found her in that position it had been Kate's birthday.

"Abs…"

"I can't tell you Gibbs, so don't try…I mean it…Don't you think I'd tell you if something were really wrong…I mean she's always been so responsible…Why would she leave her wallet in a bar…It doesn't make sense…unless something happened…nothing happened right Gibbs?...Tell me she's okay…Tell me I'm paranoid…Kelly knows better than to scare me like this…She would've come home…She should've come home."

All Gibbs could do was say, "Abs, breathe."

Tony answered from the corner, "Yeah Abby, she's probably at a hotel sleeping off a hangover. She'll call."

Abby and Gibbs both glared at Tony, "without her wallet?"

Tony slapped himself on the back of the head.

NCIS

Kelly opened her eyes to realize that she still had no control over her own body. She was tied to a chair, when she saw the bartender walking toward her with a phone.

"I did my research. Check in with the FBI so we have no company. He said as he turned on the speaker, pointing a gun toward her head."

She desperately worked to keep herself coherent. He was apparently trying to do this when she was still a bit drugged, thinking she wouldn't be able to give any coded message.

Kelly was smart, though and well trained.

"Fornell."

"Agent Kelly Sciouto reporting."

"Your sister called saying you were missing Agent."

"No sir, FBI Federal Agent Todd, sent me on a mission, sir."

"Caitlin Todd?"

"Yes, sir. He'll tell my sister that I'm safe."

"Understood."

"Firecracker out."

The man stared at the young girl, bringing the gun closer to her head mingling with her jet black hair.

"What did you mean by Firecracker out?"

Kelly shifted in her seat as little as she could, "Firecracker is my code name on missions. If I hadn't said it, Fornell would've been suspicious."

The man used the butt of the gun on the back of her head, and instantaneously she fell back into unconsciousness.

NCIS

Agent Fornell puzzled over the call. First of all, Kelly should have checked in with the senior agent just above her, Sacchs. Why had she called him?

It was a sure sign something was wrong.

He recalled other irregularities as well.

She never used Abby's name.

She used the name of a dead NCIS agent as a reference.

Finally, she said, "Firecracker out."

He knew exactly what that meant. To hire her as an FBI agent, Fornell had to learn everything about the girl.

He had been briefed about her place in the Witness Protection. Fornell knew she was really Gibbs' daughter. In fact, it had been the final deciding factor in his hiring of the girl. He trusted Gibbs with his daughter's life, so he had once decided to do the same for Gibbs, even if he never knew.

Firecracker referred to her red hair she had before she dyed it and became a Sciouto.

Kelly Sciouto was fine.

Kelly Gibbs was in trouble.

That meant Abigail "Richards" Sciouto needed to be put under more protection.

He only hoped he could keep her safe and find Kelly without procuring the wrath of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Jethro, we need to talk. I'll meet you and Abby in her lab." He said, not letting Gibbs get the first word in…

"What's wrong, Tobias?" Gibbs only heard the click of the phone as an answer.


	4. Questions without Answers

Thanks so much for the reviews and for adding my story to your alert lists. I appreciate it so much.

NCIS

Kelly opened her eyes to find no one in the room. Rather than wait for the inevitable she struggled against the ropes to try and get free while looking the room over.

It was small, and cement walled. The only peculiarity she found about the room was the wooden floor and rug. Otherwise it was empty, with the exception of her and a curious bowl of water and hamburger place just outside of what she could reach.

Her hands were tied with rope, but the rope that held her legs in place was tied to a chair bolted to the floor.

It was highly improbable that a girl who weighed about 120 was going to unhinge the bolts, but she knew exactly how the wood was going to help.

She shifted in her seat and immediately knew this guy hadn't found it. Her father's voice was still clear as day, "Guns run out of bullets. Always keep a knife."

"But dad," she had whined, "how will I be able to keep a knife, while I am still in school?"

"Hide it here." He had told her while using the sheathed knife, just like people use chopsticks, in her hair.

Now, she had to manage to free her hands from the ropes…

But she stopped struggling as she heard footsteps heading toward her door.

NCIS

Fornell breezed into Abby's lab and past a very pissed Gibbs. "Abby, pack your stuff."

Abby stopped pacing, turning to Fornell, "What's wrong? I know something is wrong. What happened to Kels?"

"Just hurry Abby." Fornell said at the same time that Gibbs roared, "What the hell, Tobias? You do not order MY people around and not tell me what's going on."

"It's need to know Gibbs. ABBY NOW!"

"No! If this involves a member of my team then I need to know." Gibbs said, jumping between Fornell and Abby. "No one is going anywhere until I know what is going on."

Gibbs saw the look in Fornell's eyes and immediately turned to Abby, knowing she would be the easier target here.

It wasn't until then that Gibbs noticed exactly how upset Abby was, but chose to use his glare knowing she would eventually give in.

Abby looked to Fornell, "Is it FBI related or is it what I'm desperately hoping it isn't?"

Fornell glanced at Gibbs, before answering cryptically, "The last thing she said when she checked was 'Firecracker out.'"

Gibbs saw Abby's eyes go wide as saucers, as she grabbed her bag and said.

"Sorry Gibbs, I just…I can't…You have to understand…I can't." Abby spluttered.

"If she needs protection, Tobias, my people can protect her. She's my forensic scientist, and apparently you have other things to worry about with her sister." Gibbs said.

Abby turned to the FBI agent, "he's right. Go find Kelly. She could be seriously hurt or worse. I swear if one single thing is off with her, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do…please find my sister."

Gibbs didn't stop Tobias, not sure he was going to get anything from either of them anymore. He motioned for Abby to follow before getting on the elevator and taking it up to the bullpen.

Gibbs slapped the back of DiNozzo's head to get him off the Tetris game. "Officer David, protection detail on Abby. Do NOT let her out of your sight. McGee, find out everything there is to know about Abby and Kelly Sciouto. Ziva, Abs, what are you still doing here? Abby's lab, go. DiNozzo, find out from Abby the name of that damn bar, and question anyone who was there last night, now!"

With those orders, Gibbs climbed the stairs toward MTAC intent on having it out with Tobias. He hated not having the answers, but even more than that, not knowing the questions.

NCIS

"Kelly Gibbs." The terrorist said with a slight smirk and her face immediately fell. She had read the situation perfectly. She only hoped Fornell had understood her message.

"Where is Abigail Richards?" The terrorist basically spat at Kelly.

"Who the hell are you?" She offered as her answer.

"I think I'll be asking the questions here." His accent was obviously Arabic, but not to thick, she noticed. That meant he had spent a good bit of time stateside.

"What, did you pick that up off a cop show? I suggest Numb3rs," she laughed a bit before continuing, "You're not getting anything out of my mouth until I know who the hell you are."

"Sahid," he answered before getting closer to her face, trying to intimidate her, "Now where is Abigail Richards?"

"I do not know." Kelly spoke every single word deliberately, putting emphasis on each syllable.

In an instant, Kelly felt the skin on her face get hotter and hotter until she saw the lighter, and realized why.

"I promise I don't know, do you really think the Feds would be stupid enough to let us know where the other is." Kelly told him, but he immediately brought the flame up to her face.

This time she couldn't help it. She screamed.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll tell you, you freakin' bastard, but you won't like it." Kelly knew how to play this, how she had to play it to ensure her sisters safety.

"Gail. That's what her mother, the one your brother murdered, committed suicide a few years back. Sorry, but I'm all you got."

He scowled angrily, picking up the bowl of water, before dumping it over my head. He chunked the hamburger into the trash.

He left only to return moments later to put a refilled bowl and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the exact same place just out of reach.

"I bet you're hungry, maybe thirsty." Kelly heard the sinister tone in his voice and knew what he was doing. She had seen this type of torture used during her 'top secret' mission.

"Not at all." She wasn't going to let him know whether he was getting to her or not.

He left and she began struggling against the ropes once again.

NCIS

DiNozzo knew that there was more going on than Gibbs or Abs had told him. The bar had been a dead end. Apparently a new bartender had started the night before, under an assumed name, and had quit not three hours into his shift.

He sat down at his desk; ready to mess with McGee seeing as Zee-vah was nowhere to be found.

"McGoogle, found anything yet?"

He shifted in his chair, realizing for the first time that Tony was there. McGee was worried. Gibbs was worried, for Abby. No one would deny that he was close to Abby, so close, almost as close as Gibbs and Abby.

"Nothing. I wish…"

Tony just gazed at McGee, "She's safe for now, Probie, and she's got Gibbs protecting her and even Ziva. She's probably the safest person in the world right now."

"I know th…uh oh."

"Uh Oh? I don't like the sound of that." Tony said leaning in behind the junior agent.

"What's…oh no, Gibbs is not going to like this at all."

"What am I not going to like DiNozzo?"

Tony and Tim looked up to find a rather pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs glaring at them, after having no luck prying this out of Fornell.

"Boss, before the year 1991, Abigail and Kelly Sciouto did not exist." Gibbs glared at McGee telling him to continue, but DiNozzo was the one to finish it.

"Abigail Richards and Kelly Gibbs were put in the Witness Protection Program after giving sworn statements to put away terrorists and the feds faked their deaths in case there was anyone else out there who decided to avenge the terrorists incarceration or something." He paused, needing to take a breath before finishing.

"Boss, Kelly Sciouto is Kelly Gibbs, your daughter."


	5. False Hope

I don't own anything, just for the record.

NCIS

Kelly had managed to get herself out of the rope moments before, and was trying desperately to ignore the food and water in front of her. She could not let this man know what she was going to do.

Kelly undid her hair and opened the concealed knife. When she had been in the FBI, she had created one that looked exactly like chopsticks girls used in their hair.

She removed the rug and started carving into the floor in a language meant only for Abby. They had created it when they were little. It took nearly fifteen minutes to finish it. Immediately, Kelly recovered the carvings with the rug.

It took her a minute to decide how to point to it under the rug. She smiled before pricking her finger. One drop of blood dripped on the rug, and another drop next to it on the wooden floor. Then she chopped some of her hair, to leave an ever so small trail.

She smiled at her handiwork, before throwing her hair back up, tying her legs back to the chair, and wrapping it around her hands.

She took a deep breath, hearing the sure sound of footsteps heading her way.

NCIS

Abby heard the ding of the elevator, but ignored it for the sense of stability that Burt was giving her. She was rocking and holding Burt as tightly as she could.

Ziva was at a loss for what she could do. Abby was completely lost in her own world and Ziva was not accustomed to comforting someone. Part of her was more worried as to why Gibbs had put her on protection detail. All she knew for sure was that once she got back up to the bullpen, she was going to find a way to get it out of Tony, because if anyone understood Gibbs beside Abby and Ducky, it was Anthony DiNozzo.

"Ziva, bullpen. I'll call you when I'm done." Gibbs barked, and Ziva noticed that Abby shrank away from Gibbs.

McGee would've said that was very un-Abby. It only made her want information more. She set her course for Tony.

Gibbs bent down in front of Abby, only to hear her small voice, "You know and you're mad."

"Pissed," Gibbs corrected, "but we'll deal with it later. Now we have to find Kelly, and since you are the closest…with her…Abs, you have to tell me what you know."

"She's really smart, that's part of the reason she was made a federal agent. She's strong and smart. She'll find a way to get us a message, just like she did with Fornell. Kel is a really quick thinker, and I know she has a knife on her. She created one that looked like a chopstick to keep in her hair. It's why she always has that same hair-do. She's going to be okay….She has to be…There's no other choice…Gibbs, tell me you're going to find her."

"Shhh, Abs. I'll find her and the bastard will pray for death." He pulled her into a hug, simply to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay Abs."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Now, come on. You're coming with me."

NCIS

Ziva walked into the bullpen, and headed straight for Tony. "What is happening, Tony?"

McGee just pointed to the plasma, and Ziva's breath actually caught in her throat. "How is that possible?"

"Witness Protection," DiNozzo answered before adding, "I wouldn't want to be Fornell right now."

"Abby has the 'get out of captivity free card', yes?" Ziva asked.

"Jail, Ziva, and I'm not so sure it's going to cover this. Gibbs was fuming." Tony answered solemnly. This was not going to be an easy day.

They all looked up at the ding of the elevator, to see Abby and Gibbs. At the exact moment, Fornell walked down from MTAC.

The moment Gibbs saw him, his face became hard. Gibbs simply stepped back into the elevator, glaring first at Fornell, then Ziva.

The communication was obvious. 'Fornell, conference room. David, protection detail.'

"I wouldn't even want to be a fly on that wall. Gibbs is going to kill him." Tony stated.

Abby corrected him, "Not yet, we still need his help to find Kelly."

NCIS

Sahid barely stepped in before firing a shot into her shoulder. It took everything inside of Kelly not to scream at the suddenness. She had no time to prepare for that one.

"You lied to me. Abigail Richards is very much alive. Abby Scioto, your sister, will be joining you soon, angel." Kelly visibly blanched at his victorious grin.

Once again, he dumped the water over her head before tying a hood over her head. He untied her feet next, but the second she tried to kick him; Sahid grabbed her shoulder, almost debilitating her momentarily.

Kelly felt the barrel of the gun jammed in her back. He pushed her to walk forward, and she did. If this was just about her, then she wouldn't have moved a muscle, but Abby could be hurt, and that was all that mattered.

As soon as she was thrown into it, she could tell that she was lying face down in a van. She felt another piece of rope being wrapped on her wrists. Seconds later, Kelly realized that Sahid was tying her feet to her hands with the very same rope.

This pulled on the still gaping wound in her shoulder, ripping it apart just a bit more. Kelly Gibbs was scared, and for the first time since her childhood, she truly cried.

NCIS

Sahid knew that he was going to win. He could feel it in his bones. He smiled as he placed the video in the seat where Kelly sat moments before.

He hit the redial on her cell phone.

"Fornell. Kelly?"

"Not quite. You might want to trace this call. Agent Fornell."

With that he left Kelly's phone sitting on top of the video tape.

Sahid walked straight out the door, started the car, and sped off to their next location.

NCIS

Gibbs had been glaring at Tobias since he stepped into the 'conference room'.

Before they could go into what was sure to be a screaming match, Fornell's phone rang. He looked at Gibbs, who nodded and sent them back up to the bullpen.

"Fornell. Kelly?"

Gibbs saw Tobias' face contort into anger, before seeing him motioning McGee to trace the call back.

"Hey. Hey!" Gibbs watched Tobias nearly put a hand through a wall.

"Got it, Boss, Fornell. 220 S. Jefferson."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "DiNozzo, gas the car. McGee gear. David, stay with Abby."

When it took them longer than he wanted, Gibbs screamed, "NOW!"


	6. Tension

I don't own anything, just for the record.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR LISTS. I'M NOT USED TO SO MUCH ATTENTION TO MY STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! :)

SORRY ABOUT PUTTING UP THE WRONG CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW!!!!! This is the one that I meant to put up as chapter 6.

NCIS

Gibbs and Fornell tore into the small room that no longer contained the youngest Gibbs. Tony and McGee followed quickly and got to work, knowing better than to say anything to Gibbs. The car ride had been so intense that McGee had nearly thrown up several times, not from Gibbs driving, but from the anger between Gibbs and his friend was palpable.

It took all of thirty seconds for Gibbs to catch sight of the video. "McGee, video, bag it and get it back to Abby. Tony, anything?"

"So far just a lot of hair, I saw this…uh, Boss, Fornell"

"What DiNutso?" Fornell spat.

"Blood drops." He said slowly. Tony noticed Gibbs face harden even more.

Fornell looked closer, before observing, "An arrow to the rug?"

A single look to Gibbs and they were both pulling at the end of the rug. A smile widened on Tony's face, "Apparently, your daughter is brilliant Boss."

"What language is that?" Gibbs asked, ignoring his senior agent completely. McGee walked over and took pictures of the carvings in the floor, before saying, "Maybe we should ask Abby."

NCIS

McGee and Tony walked down into Abby's lab, not surprised that her traditional music was absent.

"Abby, we've got something that we hope you can figure out." McGee said, while Tony pulled Ziva to the side.

"How's she holding up, Ziva?" Tony asked, knowing Abby didn't deal well with loss.

"She is not doing well Tony. She has been panicking and crying. She is scared. What about Gibbs?" Ziva responded.

"He's pissed and I really don't think Fornell is going to be injury-free by the end of all this."

"Tony, Ziva." They went to see what McGee was yelling about.

"It's good you brought it here McGee. It's in a language Kelly and I made when we were kids." Abby wiped a tear and didn't register the ding of the elevator to signal Gibbs' entrance.

She reads aloud, "Abs, this guy is after you. Go home with someone who can protect you. It is Sahid's brother. Don't worry about the blood Abs, I did that myself. Forensics would lead you to this. Stay safe. Sahid wants something more. He will be looking for you. In the car, I saw a sign that I saw on my mission. This guy is Hamas."

They all stood silently. Every one of them were staring at either Gibbs or Abby. Ziva was the first to come out of the trance.

"I will call my contacts at Interpol, see what I can get."

"DiNozzo, McGee, help her."

"Boss, there's…" a glare from Gibbs stopped Tony's voice in his throat.

"On it, Boss."

Once they got in the elevator, Tony sent McGee down to Ducky hoping he had finished the psychological profile he had been working on from the little information he had gotten from Fornell. Ziva got to work on her contacts as soon as she got to her desk.

Tony looked over the crime scene photos, before finding the video that had been forgotten with the note from Kelly.

He puts it in a VHS player that McGee had set up to play through the plasma.

Tony watched from the video as Kelly freed herself and went to work getting word back to them. He saw the Arabic man, Sahid; dump the bowls of water on her head. It was apparent that Sahid wasn't worried about being caught, seeing as his face was in full view of the camera.

He stopped the video long enough, "Probie, I've got something for you to do."

He sensed Ziva's presence next to him, as he played the video. He winced as he saw the gunshot go off and hit Kelly in the shoulder.

"Gibbs is going to hit the floor." Ziva said, almost inaudibly, but Tony still corrected her. It made her smile, just a little.

They were stressed beyond their limits, and something was going to combust soon. The smile on Ziva's face, no matter how small, gave him a little bit of hope.

After all, there was nothing and no one who could beat Gibbs, right?

NCIS

Meanwhile, in Abby's lab, Gibbs listened for the ding of the elevator before sitting the Caf-Pow on the table.

He hugged Abby as she cried, and before he knew what was happening, he reached up to feel a wet streak on his left cheek.

He hadn't cried, truly cried, since he lost Shannon and Kelly, still a marine.

He had kept himself together when he lost his friend Pacci, Kate, and even Jenny. He couldn't lose Kelly, not again.

Abby's mind was going crazy with all the many ways it could play out, and none of them ended well. The last time they had dealt with someone deeply involved in Hamas, Kate died.

Abby didn't think she could handle losing her sister to the same monsters that took Kate from her. She accepted the gesture when Gibbs handed Burt to her.

"I will find her Abby. I will" Gibbs said as he entered the elevator.

Abby wondered if that was truly for her benefit or if it was his way of convincing himself.

NCIS

McGee was greeted by Palmer, who awkwardly expressed his regret, only to be admonished by Ducky for not telling him 'Timothy' had needed his assistance.

"We were hoping you had the psychological profile, Ducky."

"It was very little to work with, but the psyche reminds me of a case I worked on 10 or was it 11 years ago now? I don't remember exactly, but…"

"Time is running short Duck." Gibbs said, stepping out of the elevator.

"There is not enough to get a true profile, Jethro."

"I'll take what you got, Duck. McGee go stay with Abby." At this McGee dutifully went to the elevator, only to get the call from Tony.

"Boss, Tony says he needs me to do something."

"Take Abby with you. I don't want her left alone right now."

With that, McGee exited. "Jethro, if this man has been waiting this long for her, this most likely has little to do with vengeance. I think he believes that Kelly or Abby have something or saw something at the scene that could be dangerous for him…"

NCIS

Sahid dropped Kelly unceremoniously onto the floor before taking off the hood and the ropes leaving her free to roam, but she knew better than to attack just yet.

Kelly Scioto's Rule Numero Uno was: know your surroundings, so she started to survey the second she heard the door bolt closed.

The door had to be at least six inches thick, and she couldn't hear anything outside it. That was a definite no for escape route. Other than that, the only thing in the room at all was a window that stood three feet above her head, and a cot with no mattress.

From the looks of it, her choices were wood planks or cement floor when it came to sleeping. Escaping was going to be very difficult, but she had one thing on her side.

While in the van, Kelly had made exaggerated moans and cries about her shoulder. It wasn't hurting nearly as bad as she made it out to be. Luckily, the bullet passed all the way through the shoulder. She would lose a lot of blood but she could use it.

Sahid had underestimated her, and left her without ropes. It would take at least a few hours, probably an entire day, but Kelly had a plan to escape.

NCIS

Meanwhile, McGee brings up the facial recognition for a fairly new American citizen by the name Miguel Sahid.

There was an address just one state over in a rural area of North Carolina.

"Gear up. Ziva, Tony with me."

"On your six, Boss."

"McGee, stay with Abs." Abby and McGee watched Gibbs go after his daughter.

During this time, Fornell had pulled a car around. It would take six hours, and it would be tense, yet somehow they all knew that this would end it all, one way or another.


	7. Safe Haven

I don't own anything, just for the record.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR LISTS. I'M NOT USED TO SO MUCH ATTENTION TO MY STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! :):):):):)

Just for a timeline this is sometime between Agent Afloat and Cloak.

NCIS

Kelly had turned the iron bed up, making it taller and easier to get up to the barred window. Pulling her knife out, she used it to unscrew the bars off of the window.

It took three minutes for her to get out through the window.

She saw only trees and wood all around the house, and immediately made her way to the trees for cover.

Less than ten minutes into the solace of the woods, Kelly realized just how much she was using her injured shoulder. She felt the gunshot opening wider, meaning she would soon begin losing a lot of blood.

In that moment, Kelly saw the equivalent of a cave. She barricaded herself inside, being sure to bring several things with her that she could conceivably use to protect herself, and lined the opening of the cave with thorns and briars to make it look overgrown.

She couldn't leave until she was sure she could make a long trek, so she used the little first aid she knew, ripping the left sleeve off of her shirt and wrapping it around her shoulder. It wouldn't hold for long, but it would lighten the loss of blood, hopefully long enough for someone to find her.

NCIS

Agent Lee averted her gaze as she passed Jimmy Palmer. Some piece of her still felt guilty for using him as she had, but the choice had been Palmer or McGee. Michelle had made it a distinct point to distance herself from the very observant Mossad officer, otherwise known as Ziva David, which deterred her from McGee. The final decision came down to the fact that Jimmy was much more trusting and naïve than Special Agent Timothy McGee.

Agent Lee made her way to the elevator straight to Abby's lab. She was sent with the restraining order that was supposedly going to keep another crazy boyfriend away from Abby. She seemed to rack those up, now that she didn't have Kate as a second.

She stepped into the nearly silent lab, and realized just how unusual that was for her.

"Agent Lee, what are you doing down here?" McGee asked, and Lee saw Abby's head shoot upward.

"Restraining order papers Abs. What's going on?"

"Can you stay down here for a minute Agent Lee? McGee's got to go to the bathroom, but he won't leave me alone." Abby asked.

Lee told her she would and immediately McGee ran to the elevator, promising to be back as soon as he could.

"I heard your sister is actually Gibbs' daughter. The grape vine's just turning around here."

"Who'd ya' hear that from?" Abby asked

"I think someone was talking about when I was delivering a document to the Director's office. You were in witness protection?"

Abby just looked at her strangely, "What's going on here?"

"I was just wondering what it's like to lose a parent. Does a child onto them? Keep something of theirs?"

"I don't have anything from my biological mother, but Kel has always kept her mom's locket close? Why?"

Agent Lee winced a bit, before telling Abby, "My mother has brain cancer that's inoperable. It's been on my mind lately."

With that, McGee came back to the lab, and Agent Lee turned to leave. As soon as she got inside the elevator, Agent Lee sent a one word text, "LOCKET".

NCIS

Tony and Ziva took the back door, while Tobias and Gibbs split up between the front and garage doors. They stormed the place to find Sahid sitting at a computer.

Sahid looked up, seeing Gibbs, and lifted a gun before pulling the trigger. Gibbs rolled out the way, while Ziva put a bullet in the back of his head.

They spread out to search the rooms, until they heard Tony's yelped, "Boss!"

The door that seemed to be around 6 inches thick presumably stood between them and reuniting daughter and father.

They opened the door, weapons at ready in case there was more than just Sahid there. "Clear." Came from all corners of the room.

"I was certain she would've been down here." Tony pondered only to be cut off by Ziva's "She was," as she pointed to the bars lying undone under the open window.

"She got out." Fornell said.

"Doesn't mean she's safe." Gibbs said gruffly.

"She's got a gunshot wound in her shoulder. She could be in trouble." Tony said.

Gibbs just grunted, "Find her. NOW!"

Immediately, they split off into partners and started searching the woods, Ziva and Tony heading East and Gibbs and Fornell going southwest.

NCIS

Meanwhile, an enraged and crying Agent Michelle Lee ran from the bleeding Sahid, knowing exactly what she had to do.

Agent Lee pulled out several syringes, before heading back toward NCIS Naval Yard.

NCIS

Kelly could feel herself drifting. She was freezing, and the blood had soaked through both of her shirt sleeves. She was feeling drained and she knew she was about to drift out of consciousness.

That's why she wasn't completely sure she actually heard someone screaming her name. Still, out of pure instinct she moved herself to the front of the cave slowly. The closer she got, the louder the voices became.

"KELLY!" Ziva and Tony shouted in tandem, before Ziva threw her hands into the air, "This is useless. She could be anywhere Tony. Screaming her name is going to get us anywhere."

Kelly had managed to get outside the cave to see the woman who had showed her to her sister's lab and the movie buff. Kelly was having difficulty remembering their names though, or concentrating on anything.

_Abby's letters gave a name, several names. Kate…she always talked about Kate. No, Kate died and then Ziva…David. Ziva David._

"Ziva." Her voice was quiet. The woman didn't notice. Maybe it was Kate. Her head was foggy and she could feel herself drifting. She had lost way too much blood, so she decided one more time, before trying Kate.

"Ziva." She tried again, just a little bit louder, and the woman turned to her, gun at ready.

Ziva relaxed when she saw that it was Kelly. "Tony, over here."

Ziva approached the girl, "Can you walk?"

"It's my shoulder, not my leg." She said feigning that she was fine.

NCIS

Timothy McGee was at one of the computers in Abby's lab while she changed in the extra room.

He had tried numerous times to get Gibbs or Ziva. At this point, he'd even settle for Tony. Abby was his best friend, maybe even a bit more, but sometimes she was a handful and that definitely included when someone she cared about was in trouble.

Abby had already come up with several different ways to "slaughter Sahid, and leave absolutely nothing that could forensically lead back to her."

He was too busy trying to get an update to hear the steps on the stairs or to notice Agent Lee standing behind him, until he felt the needle sliding into his neck.

Agent Lee lowered McGee down slowly before slinking into the other room. Abby turned around with new clothes on and only barely saw the needle before she slid to the floor.


	8. No Peace in Chaos

I don't own anything, just for the record.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR LISTS. I'M NOT USED TO SO MUCH ATTENTION TO MY STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! 

Just for a timeline this is sometime between Agent Afloat and Cloak.

NCIS

Kelly could feel herself drifting as Tony helped her to the NCIS van, while Ziva kept her gun ready just in case. She had heard Tony speak through his cell, "Hey Toby, we found her. Get Boss and yourself back here."

When she saw the van, her heart just jumped at the safety net she'd praying for ever since Sahid drugged her.

"Shower or pizza? Which one is a better idea?"

"You okay?" Tony asked her.

"Fine. Did you get Sahid?"

"Sahid is dead."

"Finally, after all these year s, it's over." Tony couldn't help but notice her smile looked a lot like one that Gibbs gave every once in a while. With those words, Kelly passed out. That was when he looked at her other shoulder more closely.

"Ziva. She's lost a lot of blood here." Tony told his partner.

"We need to get her to a hospital now." Ziva said as she looked over the wound.

"Then what are you two waiting for?" They both jumped to attention at the sound of their Boss's voice.

NCIS

Jimmy Palmer followed Doctor Mallard to the basement, after a particularly long story that he tuned out mostly, while he thought about his recently ended relationship with Agent Lee. He had been really attracted to Michelle, but felt like she didn't really reciprocate his feelings.

He followed his mentor out of the elevator, but was stopped by the "Oh dear" that came through his mouth.

"Timothy, what happened to you dear boy?" He got past the first set of machines to find McGee pushing himself up off the floor groggily.

"I don't…don't know. Where's Abby?" McGee said, clearly not very coherently. "Abby?"

"It looks like Timothy has been drugged. Call for a doctor Mr. Palmer. I need to inform Jethro."

Palmer pulled out his phone, and dialed 911. Simultaneously, he heard Ducky get McGee seated and opening his phone to call Gibbs.

"Jethro, we have a bit of a situation here."

_Not Boss, Ducky. What's wrong?_

"Anthony, it is very important that I speak to Gibbs."

_He's in the observation room watching Kelly's surgery Duck. What can I do for you?_

"Timothy is on his way to the hospital. The poor boy has been drugged."

_Abby?_

"We don't know where she is, Anthony, and Timothy is barely conscious, let alone able to tell us what happened."

_Ziva and I will figure it out, Duck. Just make sure the Probie's okay._

"Will do."

NCIS

Ziva watched Tony speaking in hushed tones with Fornell. He had insisted they wait to tell Gibbs until he knew Kelly was okay. Meanwhile, Tony was slowly falling back into what Abby had dubbed his Gibbs mode.

Ziva had taken McGee's phone once he was brought to the hospital, and dialed the number to let Sarah McGee know what was happening with her brother.

The doctors were still trying to figure out what had been put into Tim's system.

McGee hadn't made a single coherent sentence since he got to the hospital.

Ziva knew Tony was worried. It was in his voice, his movements, everything. In fact, he had yet to even make use of a movie quote or anything.

When Ziva had mentioned how angry Gibbs was going to be, Tony had even said, "Just leave Boss to me Ziva. Now, go call Sarah. She'll want to know."

Ziva watched Tony and Fornell make their way toward her.

Tony gave Ziva a small smile that she knew was meant to reassure her. "Fornell has a team that's going to cover the hospital. You and I are going to check out Abby's lab, see if we can find anything."

"When Kelly's out of surgery, Fornell's going to tell Gibbs to call me, so we need to get going."

Ziva knew Tony was nervous. He cared about his team at NCIS more than he cared for his family. He had even mentioned it to her once.

Tony was worried about McGee who he had referred to twice that day as his Probie, and how he was going to bring down whoever hurt McGee and kidnapped Abby. That was all before he had digressed into questioning why it was called kidnapping when Abby was clearly not a kid.

Ziva had to laugh at that, because it was just like him and reminded her that it was Tony and not Gibbs.

NCIS

Gibbs was worried. He had expected Abby to crash through the door to the observation room thirty minutes ago, but she had yet to get here.

Kelly was coming out of her surgery, but something was churning deep in his gut. There was a big problem here.

How did Sahid find Kelly when he didn't even recognize her? The thought that he didn't recognize his daughter sent another chill down his spine. He had failed Kelly worse than he ever thought he had.

The only way he could've known was someone following him to find her.

Then it clicked. Langer wasn't the leak. That's the only thing that made sense. Someone had to have been watching him.

Then it was either Lee or Keating and his money was on Lee.

Gibbs followed Kelly, but was sidetracked when he saw Agent Sacchs playing guard dog for a room.

"What the hell are you doing Sacchs?"

"Following orders Gibbs."

Gibbs wasn't surprised to hear Fornell's voice behind him, "I did Gibbs. Is Kelly okay?"

"Yeah, what's…"

"You might want to call DiNutso."

Fornell was cut off when he saw Sarah McGee running down the hall toward him "Is that Tim? Is he ok?"

Fornell winced at Gibbs' shout, "WHAT?!?" He went in the room to find McGee resting and hooked to heart monitors.

He glared at Fornell, but Fornell only repeated, "Call DiNozzo, Jethro."

He dialed the number and heard Tony's _Hey Boss!_

"What the hell is going on DiNozzo?"

_Boss, someone drugged McGee and took Abby. We haven't found anything in the lab, but it has to be an inside job. Can you really see McGee just missing somebody coming into the lab when Abby was in danger? They still haven't figured out what they used on McGee, but can't find what it is yet._

"Why didn't you come get me DiNozzo?"

_I thought you needed to be with Kelly and figured we'd process the scene then you'd join us._

"No DiNozzo. You didn't think." Gibbs took a breath, trying to calm himself. He looked into the room at McGee again, and realized that Tony was probably just as much a mess as he was. "Call me if you find something before I get to NCIS. Find Agents Lee and Keating, DiNozzo."

_Why Boss? _Tony could almost see the glare through the phone. _Right Boss. How's Kelly?_

"Out of surgery and doing well."


	9. Knives and Super Glue

I don't own anything, just for the record.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR LISTS. I'M NOT USED TO SO MUCH ATTENTION TO MY STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! 

Just for a timeline this is sometime between Agent Afloat and Cloak.

NCIS

Kelly was so happy for the pain meds that were keeping her in the land of the invincible. She had been surprised to wake and find no one, not even her sister, but thought she must have gone to the vending machine or something.

Abby cared too much to not be. The phone to her hospital room rang, and she figured it would be a cousin or something trying to find out what was going on for her deaf parents.

She was surprised to find the voice very unfamiliar. It was male. Of that, she was certain. She felt her breath leave her as the man asked, "Are you alone?"

"Yeah," she answered, not planning on giving this guy a single inch. She put the phone on speaker before recording it with her cell phone. No one would say anything bad about her using it in a hospital for this. "Who are you? What could you possibly want?"

"Bring yourself and your locket alone to 3214 Westwood Ave now."

"When did pigs start flying? I don't follows demands made by voices from people that I don't know."

"You will." He said, and I heard him call out Lee before a female voice answered, "Just give me the phone."

It wasn't this Lee person's voice though that made the next sound. The voice was all too familiar.

"Kel?"

"Abby, you okay?" I could hear struggling, but the next voice was the females', Lee.

"For now, she is. Bring me the damn locket."

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Abby, don't worry I'm coming to get you." Kelly said.

Kelly opened the locket and for the first time ever pulled out the picture of her and her mom, only to find a computer chip that she would've never even thought to look for before this.

Kelly placed the chip inside an envelope, next to her cell phone and wrote a small note.

_Find voice recording. It'll tell you everything. Open the envelope to find what was in the locket. I've got to go find my sister._

She unstrapped herself from all the machines and walked out of the room. She spotted Fornell talking with her father on the way out, and motioned toward her room, before taking off running.

Fornell would follow and her father would check her room. She quickly outran the older man before heading to the place where Abby was, and hoping that her innocent dumb brat act was more convincing than she was as a blonde.

NCIS

Kelly made her way into the room and saw a man and a woman. She had seen them both in a case that she had been required to profile as a side case during her undercover assignment without meeting them.

Even then, the girl, Agent Michelle Lee NCIS, had seemed a little too clean and she had expressed her nervousness about her to Sacchs.

"I don't have any clue why you find a picture of me and my mother so radically important, but here's the damn locket. Where is my sister Agent Lee?"

"Keating." She commanded her partner's presence.

Special Agent Keating walked Abby into the main room with a knife to Abby's throat. Kelly knew better than to reach for her knife, any sharp movements would alert them that she was trying something.

"Did you really think I was going to let you just get away? You killed my boyfriend." Lee chided.

"The last person I killed was during a mission nearly a year and a half ago, and just in case you didn't know, holding a knife to Abby's throat is far from safe for you. You'd be safer doing the same for me. "

Kelly could see Abby struggling to say something through the duck tape across her mouth. "Let her go, use me. I've already got a bum shoulder. I'd be much easier to control."

Abby was drastically shaking her head no, while struggling with the genius of Gibbs' former-team.

NCIS

Fornell, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony stood outside the address Tony had gotten off the cell. Ziva went around to the back of the building, her weapon grasped in her hand like a lifeline.

She heard Gibbs' exclamation, "Federal agents, come out."

When no one answers, they rush the house from all sides.

Ziva smirked at the dumbfounded looks on the men's faces when they saw the room. Agent Lee stood against the wall, both hands struggling to be pulled off the wall, because her clothes were super-glued to the wall.

Abby shrugged next to her, "What? I found superglue and figured it be just as helpful as it is for Tony, and I didn't use it to glue her fingers to a keyboard. It was for a good reason, not for…"

Tony's finger rested on her lip and stopped what was sure to be another three minute ramble, before he pointed to Gibbs and her sister. Abby had a sad smile on her face when she realized what he was pointing toward.

Gibbs walked slowly toward his daughter, alive and conscious. Kelly was sitting on top of Keating with her knife on the back of his neck, making sure he didn't move an inch.

Gibbs slowly removed the knife from her hand, "Kelly, Fornell has it from here." Kelly let out a small breath before picking up the locket and turning to her dad.

"I guess you got my message." Kelly said, trying to put the necklace on with the one hand she could lift above her head.

"Let me," Gibbs requested before taking the necklace and putting it on her neck. "You shouldn't have left the hospital Kelly."

Kelly looked up to her biological father, a man she barely remembered, "The last thing you ever said to me was 'Semper Fi.' If I didn't go there was a chance Abs could be dead, but I knew you'd follow. Abby may never have told me she worked with you, but you were of the most mentioned people in her letters. She called you her silver haired fox."

Gibbs smiled slightly, "We need to get you and Abby to the hospital. We'll talk then."

"She came up with a nifty idea, using super glue and all."

"Hey, superglue is my trick," Tony pouted from the other corner, only for Ziva to pat him on the back.

"It may have saved Abby's life, and that is all that matters, yes?"


	10. Gibbs Family

I don't own anything, just for the record.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR LISTS. I'M NOT USED TO SO MUCH ATTENTION TO MY STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! 

Just for a timeline this is sometime between Agent Afloat and Cloak.

NCIS

Kelly Gibbs stood at the top of the stairs to her father's basement. It was weird being in the house again after all this time.

The doctor had allowed her to leave the hospital early when Gibbs said that he would watch her to make sure that shoulder was okay.

McGee was doing much better and Sarah was staying with him.

It had been determined that Abby had been dosed with something radically different than McGee. It was just to make her easier to handle.

Kelly remembered the scent of sawdust as she took it in, staring down at Gibbs working on that boat. All she could do was smile slightly.

"_Sand with the grain Kelly." Gibbs said helping his daughter with the first boat. _

"_Are you coming home this time, Daddy?" The five year old asked._

"_I'll always come home to you, my little Princess."_

She was nervous. The last time she had spoken with her father was when she was a little girl. This conversation was daunting for her at best. She wasn't his little Princess anymore. She was an FBI agent. She had killed for the sake of a mission.

She was no longer that little girl that was innocent. She had watched a man gun down her mother. She had been on a 7 year mission for the FBI.

Abby wasn't the only one in their family with an unhealthy fixation on death. She may not have gone the gothic route, but she was still obsessed with some of the very same things as her sister.

Standing at the top of the stair, Kelly was tempted to run. She had dreamed of this moment for years, but now that it was here, Kelly had no idea how to act.

"Kelly?" Her father spotted her on top of the stair, smiling at his daughter.

"Hi, dad." She said gently, almost timidly.

NCIS

Abby sat on Gibbs couch, letting her sister have time with her father. The selfish side of her wanted to keep them apart, because she didn't want to lose either of them. She didn't want to lose her family, but Kelly and Gibbs needed this.

She was zoned out and concentrated that she never heard Tony come in the house, probably because Gibbs never locked his doors.

"You okay Abs?" Tony asked genuinely.

"Just wondering how this all is going to work. It's like I have these two families and they are about to merge, and I'm not quite sure that's what I want, because…"

Tony quickly cut off her rambling, "Abs, it's going to be an adjustment, for everyone. Kelly and Gibbs both love you, and so do Ziva, McGee, Ducky, me, probably even the Autopsy Gremlin. NCIS is one big weird dysfunctional family, but it works somehow."

"We'll figure it out somehow right?"Abby finished for him.

"Right." Tony said putting special emphasis there.

"Plus now I won't have to hide who I am anymore. NCIS, with a little help from Fornell, fixed it. I mean, I almost lost my sister, my Gibbs, and one of my Three Musketeers."

"You wouldn't have lost any of us, Abs."

"What do you mean?"

"Gibbs didn't give anyone permission to die, did he?"

"Hmm…I forgot about that." With that she pulled her pseudo big brother into an Abby hug.

Tony conspiratorially whispered in her ear, "Let's go watch…"

Abby finished for him, "the Gibbs family chick flick moment."

Tony and Abby watched the uneasy interaction between father and daughter from atop the stairs, and Abby could see in that very moment that they would figure it all out.

Ducky and Palmer had always been the uncle and cousin in this crazy familial unit that was NCIS.

Some part of her thought of Fornell as Gibbs' annoying younger brother too. They did fight like Tony and Timmy.

Gibbs, Kelly, her, Tim (by extension Sarah) and Tony would become a family unit. Abby was sure that one day Ziva and Tony would quit being so stubborn and blind and finally marry each other, so she could have another sister.

It would work itself out eventually and they would all be happy, at least for as long as it took before Vance tried to destroy it again.

That didn't matter much though, because they always seemed to find their way back to NCIS, a safe haven for them all.

NCIS

Several days later, Abby sat in her lab. She had been thinking about this a lot over the last few days, and decided to make it official.

Abby called everyone, excluding Fornell, from her 'family' to the lab demanding a picture.

When she printed it out and handed them to everyone, she pulled out the ceremonial swords from the evidence locker from the MMORPG case when Kate was still alive.

She ordered Gibbs to hold up the picture, and bow. Although very annoyed and confused, Gibbs did as she asked, if only because the Goth was holding a very dangerous weapon in her hands.

She touched the sword on each shoulder before saying, "I hereby dub us all the Gibbs/Mallard family."

She skipped happily back into the ballistics lab, leaving the rest of the family both shocked and confused.

THE END

I figured I'd let you fill in the conversation with Gibbs and Kelly yourself, because everyone would have a different idea, and I'm thinking about a sequel after I get done with my other two ideas, and it gives me a bit to fill in the blanks later.

I really hope that y'all liked it.

LA1705


End file.
